THE HORRORS OF MY DAD
by UNIQUE1st
Summary: A LIFE ONCE NORMAL TURNS UPSIDE DOWN ON THE DAY OF THE DEATH OF HER MOTHER. AMANDA HENSON IS 10YEAR OLD GIRL WHEN HER WORLD WAS TURN UPSIDE DOWN. HOW WILL SHE TURN IT BACK. REVENGE IS IN THE DISH.
1. Chapter 1

**HORRORS OF MY DAD.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Life has not always been the way it was now, in fact life was not always great but It was liveable.**

**Amanda Henson thought.**

**I was ten when my Dad left; I was also ten when my Mum left.**

**It was bright and early the morning it all began. The birds were up in the sky and there were flowers blooming. I got off my bed and went to the window to look at the amazing site in front of my eyes; I remembered thinking that I could stay there by my little window forever. I also remembered thinking, wishing that everything stayed as it was in that moment, wishing everything was as peaceful as it was then.**

**I wished to soon.**

**The first thing I heard were shrieks and bangs, they ruined the ones peaceful morning. The sounds was coming from my parents' room. I ran out of my room and went to their door.**

"**Mum, Mum, what is going on. Open the door, Mummy, please open the door!" I shouted at the closed door, I kicked at it, I banged my little fits against it. I tried everything I could to open the door, just when I started to give up the door opened and income my Dad's fit.**

"**Get out of here, fucking little whore, don't you ever bang on my door again!" he shouted at me, he glared at me and slammed the door against my face.**

" **Don't you ever touch her again, she is not your child!" my mum's muffled shriek said " Because you can't in-pregnant a woman, cause you don't have a child of your own, does not mean you have to kill the little joy I did get from a man that is able to give me what I want !"**

**[PAUSE]**

**You see my Dad is not really my dad, he is my step dad. He is the second husband to my mum after my real father died in a car crash. I never really liked him because he always beat up my mum and me, he is always drunk and always spends the little money we have to buy drinks and get girls.**

**[START]**

**I heard a band and a shriek.**

"**You bitch, How dare you!" my dad shouted. Holding my left eye, I looked through the peep hole on the door and saw my Dad pushing my mum on the bed and started to hit her.**

"**Kill me, kill me!" my Mum started to push against him. "Kill me, so you could go and marry that bitch!" My mum was still fighting against him; she was pushing against him, trying to break free of his grip on her.**

**My Dad went mad and started to hit her even harder. He punched her on the stomach and on the head until my mum stopped moving.**

"**Ah, mummy, mummy!" pushing against the door with all my might, I managed to get it open. I ran through the room aiming for the bed. I didn't care whether my Dad got me; I just wanted to get to her, to see her, to see if she was ok.**

**I ran and dumped on the bed, I froze. **

**There was blood everywhere, there was a knife in my Mother's chest, her eyes was opened, she was looking at me, there was look of surprised was carved on her face. She was died.**

"**Ahahahahah, your mother was a bother, you know that. She never got off my case, never wanted me to have the peace I wanted with my lovely little Rebecca, now see what happened. See what you got yourself into Claris, you always wanted to know what everyone is doing behind all those closed doors, you never minded your own business, see what trouble you have put yourself into. It's too bad though, you were a really good fuck. AHAHAHAHAHAH!" **

**To frozen, unable to move , I didn't hear what my dad said next, I didn't feel my Dad pick me up and throw me out the door but I did see the door slam shut in front of me.**

"**Mummy?" "MUMMY, MUMMY, I WANT TO SEE MY MUMMY!" standing up I ran against the door, I banged and kicked against it.**

"**Let me in, let me in, I want to see my mommy!" I screamed against the door but he didn't open, so I did what my mum always told me to do when my dad beats her. I ran down the stairs and grabbed the phone. I rushed into the toilet, sat down on the toilet sit and dialled 999.**

"**Hello, accident and emergency. How may we help you." the woman on the other end of the phone spoke.**

"**Em, h-hello, can you p-please put me through to the police station. Please." I felt scared and nervous.**

"**Okay, please hang on till I put you through."**

**I heard a click and some typing and then**

"**Hello, Northampton police, how may I help you." the voice was male, deep and bored**

**I froze , I didn't know what to say, I couldn't think, couldn't remember why I called until the picture of my mum's lifeless form appeared in my mind. I knew that until Dad wasn't here until Dad was dead I will never be able to survive the hardship that he and Rebecca will enforce on me, so I decide to save myself.**

"**H-hello sir, my name is Amanda Henson. I am ten years old, I would like to report a murder." I listened to myself, I sounded calm but I knew that deep down I wasn't calm, I was hysterical and on the last thread of sanity.**

**There was silence on the other side of the phone. I didn't know whether he was still on.**

"**Hello?" "Are you still there?" concern was on my voice, I didn't understand why he wasn't speaking or doing anything.**

"**Yes, am here. Sorry, did you say you are calling to report a murder?" he sounded calm, too calm. It made me think that he didn't believe me.**

"**Yes sir, I am calling to report the murder of my Mother by My father this morning. This is what happened sir . . ."**

**I explained everything, I explained everything that happened, from the lovely view that I woke up to see and to the crash back into my house, to the noise, to the bangs and shrieks. I told him how my Dad hit me and my Mum told him how he was sleeping around with other people and then I told him what I saw through the peep hole, I told him I thought I saw my Dad hit my Mum then I told him that I saw my Mum stop moving. I told him how I pushed my way through the door and on the bed, I told him how I felt myself freeze, how I was unable to move when I saw my mum's lifeless form, when I saw the knife that burrowed in her heart.**

"**OH MY FUCKING GOD!" anger was in his voice, there was also surprise and concern.**

"**No swearing, mummy says that you should not swear!" I snapped**

"**Sorry, where are you right now." I heard how his voice turned unemotional.**

"**I am at home, in the toilet."**

"**Is the door locked?"**

"**Yes sir, the door is . . ."**

**I heard the footstep on the stairs, the voice that called out to me.**

"**Amanda, Amanda?" "Where are you girl, Amanda?" the voice that called my name was cold, the voice sounded sick and pleasant, it sounded insane.**

"**Please, hurry. Dad is coming, he is calling my name, and he is going to get me." I whispered quickly to the phone.**

"**Amanda, are you in there?" the voice was now at the other side of the door.**

"**Amanda, open the door." he was calm, he sounded mad.**

"**Open the door, Manda." "AMANDA OPEN THE DOOR!" he yelled. I saw the door shake under his weight.**

"**M-My address is number 44 Lake Avenue, my post code is NN8 JZN!"**

**I screamed when the door slammed down, just I few feet from my leg.**

"**What do you think you are doing, Amanda?" My Dad stood in front of me with a hammer in his hands. There were blood stains on his t-shirt. There was blood on his hands and a splash of blood on his cheek. He had a sickening smile on his face.**

"**Now little girl, what do you think you are doing with that phone?" his eyes were narrowed on my face.**

"**N-N-Nothing Dad, I-I wasn't doing anything with the phone." I was shaking, shaking from my head to my toes. I was shaking so hard I thought I was going to turn into jelly.**

"**WHAT AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING!" the anger in this voice could shake a mountain, his eyes looked so fierce, so angry, and so mad, I wouldn't have recognised him at all. I was so scared; I didn't know what to do. **

**His eyes never left my face and mine never left his. When he moved towards me I moved back. I knew what he was trying to do, I knew why that hammer was still in his hand, I knew what was going to happen if he grabbed me, what I didn't know was how to distract him.**

"**You know, Amanda, you look and act so much like your mother." As he spoke he took one step closer to me**

"**Your mother always wanted to know everything, always wanted to see everything. It is too bad that she couldn't see the danger, too bad she couldn't hear the whispers." at the last comment he grabbed me and hauled me out the toilet door.**

**Taking a firm grip on my arm he led me to the cellar. The cellar, I always hated the cellar, it was really dark and filled with shadows, and every time you turn your back against the shadows you start to get the feeling of being watched. You can never get a peace of mind in that dark place, it is filled with cobwebs and spiders sometimes I think that there are something more than spiders and cobwebs, the shadows in the cellar has an unreal fill in them, like you are being watched by witches, ogres and lots more.**

"**Down and down the cellar we go." he sang. "Come on Amanda, if I can remember you said you wanted to see your mum. Well come on then, lets go see MUMMY!" I didn't understand what he was talking about, didn't understand what he meant by 'lets go see MUMMY!' I felt myself wondering what he meant.**

**I didn't have to wonder for long.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The cellar's door flung opened at the might of my Dad's kicked.

"Well we are almost there; you will see Mummy, in a second."

He shoved me into the cellar.

"Move." command was in his voice but something dangerous tainted it, something deadly.

"Move faster, you little toad!" he shoved me, hard against the back.

I didn't know where I was going; I couldn't see where I was going. But I did what he asked because I was afraid, I was afraid that if I didn't he would hurt me. I moved faster, like he commanded, but something told me I wasn't moving fast enough because he shoved me harder against the back, so hard that I fell and hit my head against the floor.

I felt a tinkle of blood run down my face as I tried to push my self up. I didn't have the strength push myself up faster that made it easy for him to grab me and slap me across the face.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO MOVE FASTER!" he yelled at my face.

I wasn't afraid that he was yelling at me, but what I was afraid of was his teeth. His teeth looked razor sharp, the kind you expect to see on wolves and alligators. The ends of his teeth were so sharp I almost felt like fainting at the sight of them, but his teeth weren't the only thing that scared me, I was also scared because of the blood and flesh that stained his teeth.

He throws me onto the floor suddenly.

"Move against the wall." "You will feel your Mommy soon. AHAHAHAHAHAH!" he laughed. I didn't trust that laugh, it sounded sick and evil.

I did as he told me to, I move against the wall and felt my way along the cellar.

It felt like years had gone by before I felt a face, a shoulder, no arm.

Suddenly there was light and it was blinding. But I began to see everything. I began to see my mum's body.

With a scream I jumped back from the remains of my mother's form. Before my mum had a knife in her chest, right now she didn't have a whole chest, she didn't have a heart, half her arm has been eaten , her face was unrecognisable, where her eyes used to be was now empty, I was looking into a pair holes. Her body parts had been eaten; her intestines poured out of her stomach some have been eaten. I couldn't describe her, I wouldn't have known, I wouldn't have known it was her if it wasn't for the top and jeans I saw her in this morning.

I couldn't hold it in; I couldn't bear to see her, not like this. I turned I away from the sight before me and vomited out last nights' meal as it re-surfaced up my throat.

"What is the matter, Amanda? I thought you said you wanted to see you mum?" he sounded delighted, sounded almost like a little boy would have sounded, when given what he wanted for Christmas.

"W-w-w-what did you do to my mummy?" I couldn't summon up the courage to shout, to scream. I was too disgusted by what he had done.

"What did I do to your Mum?" "Your mum never appealed to me as Rebecca did so I decide to turn her into an Angel, isn't she beautiful?" he walk past me to my mum or to what was remaining of her. I didn't want to look but I had no choice, I turned and face the eradicated form that was once my mum. No matter how much I tried to sum up the courage to look at her, I couldn't so I looked at the now changing form of my Dad.

I screamed, I turned and ran, as my father was changing into a creature I can only describe as a demon.

"!"

"WERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING TO AMANDA, AREN'T YOU GOING TO SAY HELLO TO YOUR MUMMY!" deep was the voice of the demon, deep and scary.

I hated that voice, it scared me and makes me shake, makes me shiver in fright. At the sound of that voice, I froze.

"TURN."

I felt myself obey his command, I turned.

"LOOK AT ME."

My head snapped up and I looked at his small piecing eyes. He smiled at me , with his teeth.

"Why so scared, my tasty little girl?" he snarled as he moved forward to snaffle me.

I took a step back and another and I turned and bounced into a run. I knew it was useless after all when you are dealing with a demon, there is no place to run and there is no place to hide.

I ran, I ran as fast as my little legs could carry me. But I didn't run fast enough.

I was grabbed from behind, and hurled against a spiked chest. I felt something slimy moving up my cheek.

It took a while before i realized that the demon had just licked me.

I felt his teethes prickling my neck.

"YOU READY, I WILL MAKE THIS AS PAINLESS AS POSSIBLE. NOT!" He laughed breathlessly

NO ONE, I THOUGHT, NO ONE CAN SAVE ME NOW. NO ONE, NOT EVEN YOU.

"Come out; come out where ever you are before the big bad DEMON gets you!"


End file.
